dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Mail
Player dies. Player is arrested. Police obtain package(s). Police chopper called. |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Meet Slink. Get Slink's packages before the cops. Get the goods back to Slink. Intra-Mission: Follow the chopper. Get the package. Hurry, the cops are near the package! If the player leaves it too late before reaching or collecting the next package dropped, the player is warned that the police are near the package The cops have called in a helicopter. Get the packages back to Slink! |unlocks = Gift Wrapped (If Jail Break and Circuit Breaker are also completed) |unlockedby = Paddy Wagon |alongside = Rosalita Racer Turning The Screw Because the mission which unlocks "Air Mail" ("Paddy Wagon") also lies alongside the missions "Rosalita Racer" and "Turning The Screw", Air Mail can become inline with these if the player decides to complete "Paddy Wagon" beforehand. In other words, Air Mail is not inline with these two missions until "Paddy Wagon" is completed. }} Air Mail is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot After Slink gets in touch with TK telling him about some packages he'd like him to collect, Slink meets TK at a warehouse in New Jersey. He tells him about the deal, and that TK needs to help him acquire some packages being dropped from a helicopter before the police can collect them. The packages are said to be dropped along a course before reaching to a run-down building. The packages are dropped along a course which needs to be followed carefully. Ramps and jumps are laid out and suggested by the route, which sometimes are needed to be used as a boost for time. Once the packages are obtained by TK, the roof of the run-down building is the last location for the packages, and TK is told to get it and get out of there before the police helicopter arrives. Once TK reaches the top of the run-down building, he flees down the side where remains of a metal platform are found, using it as an escape route, before fleeing the area. A swarm of police cars quickly enter the area just after TK makes it out. TK has to deliver the packages back to the warehouse, where, once arrived, he meets Slink who thanks him. Objectives : Follow the chopper. [Back to top] *When the player starts the mission, they are told to follow the helicopter. The player is given a Wingar motorcycle by default. The helicopter will follow a strict route which somewhat is suggested by pathways and roads to an extent. The helicopter will fly aggressively, tending to fly low and slow down, then randomly speeding up and pitching away quickly. The helicopter is marked by an orange circle on the map. : Get the package. [Back to top] *Once the first package is dropped, the player is told to collect it. This notification only appears once - on the first package dropped, so the player must keep in mind they have to collect every single package dropped. The packages dropped are marked on the map by a yellow circle. : Hurry, the cops are near the package! [Back to top] *Only appears if the player becomes idle or fails to collect packages; if the player begins to take too long in collecting packages (at a point where numerous packages are needed to be collected at once, as the helicopter is so far into its course), they will be told that the police are near or more of the packages and that they need to hurry up. The player will be reminded several times (usually 2 or 3) before they fail the mission for taking too long. : The cops have called in a helicopter. [Back to top] *After the last package is collected, the helicopter flies off-course, and the player is told to get to a run-down building where numerous police units are called. At this point, entering the yard results in this notification; that the police have called in a police helicopter and that the player needs to get to the top of the building to get the last package. Once there, they need to get out of the area before the police helicopter arrives in just under two minute's time. : Get the packages back to Slink! [Back to top] *Once at the top of the building, the player is told to get the packages back to Slink. At this point, it is best to avoid all police units. On the way out, several police units swarm into the yard, and all units in the city are on alert. The warehouse where Slink and TK met at the beginning of the mission is now marked on the map where TK needs to get back to. Once arrived, Slink will thank TK and the mission is finished. Slink is briefly seen checking out the packages with a van behind him. Pre-Mission Instructions #Meet Slink. #Get Slink's packages before the cops. #Get the goods back to Slink. Gallery Gallery= File:AirMail-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:AirMail-DPL-SlinkMeetingTK.png|Slink talking to TK. File:AirMail-DPL-SlinkReEnteringWarehouse.png File:AirMail-DPL-FollowTheChopper.png|Follow the chopper. File:AirMail-DPL-ChopperLocationMap.png|The chopper on the map. File:AirMail-DPL-FollowingTheChopper.png|Following the chopper. File:AirMail-DPL-GetThePackage.png|Get the package. File:AirMail-DPL-Package1.png|Package 1. File:AirMail-DPL-Package2.png|Package 2. File:AirMail-DPL-ApproachingJump1.png|Approaching the first jump. File:AirMail-DPL-Jump1.png|Completing the first jump. File:AirMail-DPL-Hurry,TheCopsAreNearThePackage!.png|Hurry, the cops are near the package! File:AirMail-DPL-Package3.png|Package 3. File:AirMail-DPL-ApproachingJump2.png|Approaching the second jump. File:AirMail-DPL-Jump2.png|Completing the second jump. File:AirMail-DPL-Package4.png|Package 4. File:AirMail-DPL-Package5.png|Package 5. File:AirMail-DPL-Jump3.png|Completing the third jump. File:AirMail-DPL-Package6.png|Package 6. File:AirMail-DPL-Package7.png|Package 7. File:AirMail-DPL-Package8.png|Package 8. File:AirMail-DPL-TheCopsHaveCalledInAHelicopter.png|The cops have called in a helicopter. File:AirMail-DPL-GroundLevel.png|Ground level of the building. File:AirMail-DPL-GettingUpToRoof.png|Getting up to the roof level. File:AirMail-DPL-JumpingToRoof.png|Jumping onto the main roof. File:AirMail-DPL-RoofCheckpoint.png|Package 9. File:AirMail-DPL-GetThePackagesBackToSlink!.png|Get the packages back to Slink! File:AirMail-DPL-HeadingBackToTheWarehouse.png|Heading back to the warehouse. File:AirMail-DPL-WarehouseLocationMap.png|Warehouse location on the map. File:AirMail-DPL-WarehouseLocation.png|At the warehouse. File:AirMail-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. File:AirMail-DPL-SlinkTakingPackages.png|Slink taking the packages. |-| Videos= File:AirMail-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript References Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions